maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Steve/Leojsaad
As originally posted the 25/01/2014 This is a joke fanwork of Steve, from Minecraft! Classic Steve Class: Generalist Base Stats: * Health: ' * '''Stamina: ' * 'Attack: ' * 'Defense: ' * 'Accuracy: ' * 'Evasion: ' '''Passives: * ' Diamond Discovery' ** '''At the start of the second round, finds diamonds to build full diamond armor ** Once diamond armor is equipped, takes half damage from non-Psychic attacks ** Once diamond armor is equipped, has a chance to deal damage on Melee attacks ** Armor wears out after Steve is attacked 10 times * '''Hold Wheat ** Steve is holding Wheat, and creatures are following it! ** This makes Steve redirect all Summon attacks to the enemy with least debuffs ** This doesn't proc on Summon attacks from Steve or his allies ** This counts as a Protecting effect and is prevented by Cornered L1 Ability - Diamond Sword '(Melee Slashing) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown * Bleeding * Ignore Defense * Hemorrhaging Attack '''L2 Ability - Brewing Stand '(n/a) - n/a, n/a, n/a * Multi-Function 'L2A - Potion of Fire Resistance '(Buff Magic) - Self, n/a, 4 rounds Cooldown * 'Fire Resistance '(2 Rounds) ** Reduces damage taken by Fire attacks by 50% ** Immune to Burning * Subtle 'L2B - Potion of Night Vision '(Buff Magic) - Self, n/a, 4 Rounds Cooldown * 'Night Vision '(2 Rounds) ** All attacks gain True Strike and Guaranteed Hit * Subtle 'L2C - Potion of Invisibility '(Buff Magic) - Self, n/a, 4 Rounds Cooldown * I'nvisibility '(2 Rounds) ** 25% chance to avoid incoming attacks ** All attacks become Stealthy * Subtle 'L2D - Potion of Regeneration '(Buff Heal Magic) - Self, n/a, 4 Rounds Cooldown * 'Regeneration '(1 round) ** Regenerates health after attacking ** Prevents debuffs while active ** Attacks against Steve have a chance of healing him instead of doing damage ** Heals a tiny amount of health when applied 'L6 Ability - Minecart With TNT '(Summon Explosion Fire) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown * Shrapnel * Stealthy * Burning * Paragon Exploiter 'L9 Ability - Diamond Pickaxe '(Melee Slashing) - One Enemy, Four Hits, No Cooldown * Remove Buffs * Pressure Points * Disadvantage * '''Mining and Digging ** Can find varied ores that grant multiple boosts ** The buff granted by this is a new passive buff ** Only one ore can be found per combat Buffs that can be gained from ''Mining and Digging ''and the difficulty/chance to get them: * ' 'Diamond Ore '(Extremely Rare) ** Increases all stats by 50% * '''Redstone Ore '(Common) ** Increases damage dealt by Tech and Summon attacks by 20% * 'Coal Ore '(Common) ** Increases damage dealt by Fire attacks by 20% ** Gains Flammable! * 'Iron Ore '(Medium) ** Damage dealt by Slashing attacks is increased by 15% ** All Slashing attacks now Ignore Defense * 'Gold Ore '(Rare) ** Stats increased by 20% ** Immune to Pressure Points debuffs * 'Lapis Lazulli Ore '(Medium) ** 20% chance to retaliate attacks against allies ** 25% chance to join in on allies' attacks * 'Emerald Ore '(Extremely Rare) ** 'All stats doubled ** All single-target attacks gain a follow-up attack ** Attacks that would reduce health to 0 have a chance to reduce to 40% instead * '''Nether Quartz '(Rare) ** Defense increased by 70% ** Immune to Burning and Pyrophoric ** Chance to quickly hop in a portal to the Nether before being attacked, dodging the incoming attack Well, that's it. Hope you've liked it! Leave a comment in the comments section below, and thanks for reading! Category:Heroes Category:Generalists Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel